One Night On Bourbon Street 4
by Vyvyan Quill
Summary: Getting down to business. This is the last chapter! First completed longish Boosh fic woo! *WARNING* This fic has some light BDSM play, so if that sort of thing bothers you, then maybe don't read this? If it doesn't, then enjoy!


Julian gave Noel a hard push when they got close to the bed and Noel's gangly frame tumbled onto the sheets. They'd been fidgety during the entire cab drive, practically fucking before they even got to the hotel. It had surprised Julian how little he cared that the cab driver was less than two feet away from them, meaning that of course the man could hear, and probably see, everything they were doing. Yet, Julian still stroked his fingers over the bulge in Noel's pants, and he still allowed Noel to tongue his neck. Things he would never do back home unless they were securely tucked away where they would never be caught. But now was different.

The mask's cheap plastic was starting to scrape into Julian's neck – probably will leave strange markings he'll fret over in the morning – but the subtle discomfort somehow only served to tighten his desire.

Julian's eyes roamed the pale parts where Noel shone out of his elaborate costume. "There's something about this mask that I very much like," he muttered, loud enough for Noel to hear, "I can't put my finger on it."

Noel turned himself onto his back, and began to raise himself up on his elbows to look up at Julian tover the mask's sparkling black, protruding nose. "I thought you didn't seem yourself," Noel mused, putting his thumb under his chin in a mock-thoughtful look. When Julian did not respond, the thumb traveled up between Noel's teeth to be nervously chewed. "You're alright, though, aren't you?" he asked around the thumbnail.

Julian smirked. "Better."

Julian lifted himself out of his trousers. He reached for Noel's head, but Noel shifted backward and began to remove the mask from his face.

"No," Julian gasped, "Leave that on."

Noel laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he responded. No joke, not even an embarrassed chuckle. Noel swallowed.

"Well, that's a problem," Noel laughed, "don't think you'll reach." He pointed at his mask's long, slender nose.

"That's not a problem," Julian muttered, then swiveled Noel around on the bed by his shoulder. He pulled Noel gently by the hair onto the bedspread, then straddled Noel's face. Julian slid his cock past the smaller man's teeth. It continued back until it hit the back of his throat and Noel coughed a little as tears leapt to the corners of his eyes. He almost complained, but Julian was already pulling back just enough. All Noel could see was flimsy white plastic, and bits of carpet when the eye holes lined up with his eyes. He let his arms go limp and surrendered to Julian's thrusts.

Julian felt himself touch the verge of orgasm and pulled suddenly out of Noel's mouth.

He caught his breath and willed the overwhelming pleasure to calm down in his mind.

Noel wiped his mouth with his wrist and looked up at Julian through the mask eyeholes. "Alright, Julian?" Noel asked, his voice muffled by ecstacy.

Julian reached down and slapped Noel's face, not hard but hard enough to make a little sting. Noel sat up straight. Like a good pet.

"Don't speak," Julian muttered, running his fingers through Noel's black locks.

Noel swallowed, causing his neck muscles to clench and unclench. Julian moved to get a condom out of his wallet and slid it onto his cock.

He pulled Noel down onto the ground, laying the small man's head on the mattress. The cape Noel still wore was swiveled to the side and his tight black trousers unbuckled. Julian knew about Noel's preference for sex with clothing on (he tried not to read into that preference too much), and only slid Noel's trousers down enough to get at the man easily.

As they fucked, Julian slid his fingers up under Noel's thin shirt, loving the feel of cotton on one side of his hand and the cool, soft skin of Noel's pale belly on the other.

Noel obeyed Julian's rule for a while, but soon forgot himself and moaned loudly.

"Shhhhh," Julian grunted, clamping his palm over Noel's mouth heavily.

Noel's tongue darted out against Julian's hand, searching for something to lick, so Julian shoved his fingers into the younger man's mouth. With Julian sliding in and out of Noel's tight hole, the thrilling sensation of running his fingers over the ridges in Noel's ribcage, and now Noel's eager tongue and lips running up and down the length of Julian's fingers, it was too much.

Pleasure overtook Julian's senses and he writhed and jerked further into Noel every way he could, then he collapsed just to the side of Noel, onto the bed.

Julian's mask, grinning vacantly beside Noel, heaved with Julian's breathing. He wanted to tell Julian to take that stupid thing off, but he couldn't muster the effort. His hand still rest on his own cock and he leaned up against the cool stickyness he had created. He knew it would stain the hotel's sheets and he rather liked the idea of that.

Julian was still technically inside of Noel and his thighs pinned Noel against the bed. The feeling was going out of his feet and he was about to complain, but Julian roused himself as if out of a deep sleep, sighing and stretching.

He stood and pulled Noel to his feet by the shoulders. Standing face to face, half clothed and sweaty, Julian pulled his mask off. He self-consciously ran a hand through his hair and gave a sideways smirk.

Then he reached forward and removed Noel's mask. Where the plastic had been, there was now a sheen of cooling sweat and Noel wiped his cheeks and nose to clear it away.

When he looked up, Julian was watching him. "You alright?" Noel asked.

Julian gave a little chuckle, which sent his long-worn creases dashing over his cheeks and forehead. "Doing much better, actually," he said. He stretched his long arms out and draped them over Noel's shoulders. "And you?"

Julian was waiting for Noel's answer, watching him carefully. Giving all his attention to Noel. It made Noel want to jump for joy like he used to do as a child. Instead, he slid in closer to Julian's chest and leaned his head against the silky material of Julian's button-down shirt. Julian closed his arms around Noel and held him and Noel lived in Julian's aroma for a while.

Then, Julian shifted and lifted Noel's chin a little. Julian's mustache and half-beard brushed against Noel's one-in-the-morning-shadow as their lips touched. It was a sweet, soft kiss and then Julian pulled back and wrapped Noel up again in his arms.

"I think I like New Orleans," Julian murmured. The vibrations from Julian's voice rumbled in the man's chest and Noel basked in the sensation, smiling.

"Me too."


End file.
